Null (Extra)
This is a rank 3 extra skill that is, technically speaking, an upgrade from the rank 2 Cancellation ability. It performs much better at cancelling sword skills and can even go so far as to cancel out entire active functions of skill slots for certain amounts of time. Unlike Cancellation, this ability does not work on a percentage activation rate, nor are the sword skills nestled within categories. Any Null move will successfully cancel out a move as long as it is properly performed. When a skill is cancelled, it loses all of its attack power, chance activations, buff activations, and otherwise assumes that the skill was never performed by the system. This also means that any momentum generated from the skill will be lost, halting to a crawl and allowing an easy deflection. Null allows the user to cancel skills in a few different ways: clashing weapons, landing hits, or even generating shockwaves to blast enemies back. This also means that projectiles can be deflected and still cancel out the ranged skill connected to a player. Only weapons can activate Null. Spiked shields or shields of any kind do not count. Additionally, this skill can cancel up to unique level sword skills and skill slots. It can also target status effects of abilities to completely wipe them out as well as disabling the inventory. This allows the Null user to effectively make enemies lose the aid of the system. No more will they have their mighty skills and slots to amplify their performance. Even life-saving crystals and potions will be stifled by this ability—the enemy must use what he currently has. Real life skill is now key, something that can put the attacker at a disadvantage. In essence, this skill will reveal the actual power of players, since it only affects players, and reveals who really is skilled and who still uses the game as a crutch. Requirements The only sure thing about this skill's apparent requirement is that it has to do with the Wenshu who taught Sho, the first user, the secret of disabling 'energized attacks.' Afterwards, Sho acquired a scroll that allowed him to teach this skill to whoever he pleased by inviting them to train within the mountains. Beyond that, information was scarce about how this skill was obtained. Buffs and Debuffs * Zero Power - (Passive Buff) This passive generates stacks that are consumed to activate the more powerful Null abilities, especially the ones that can disable skill slots. For every sword skill cancelled with a move with Null in its name, one stack of Zero Power will be provided. Maxes at ten stacks. Furthermore, for every Zero Power stack, that's how many sword skills outside of Null cannot be used. If a skill is used, it fizzles out, all Null stacks are deleted and the user cannot use sword skills for 5 minutes. * Foolish Idiot - (Debuff) This is a debuff that triggers when the enemy attempts to use a sword skill after one of their abilities have been canceled. Instantly, the enemy is Rooted for 5 seconds as their weapon fizzles out. They will remain in their sword skill position, no matter how awkward. After the 5 seconds, the enemy is afflicted by ten 1 second Root debuffs in continuous sequence. Once that ends, the enemy's sword erupts into light to deliver a 10 second Blind and Dizzy effect. The user's Null-named skills finish their cooldowns after the Root wears off. * No Lag - (Passive Buff) All Null set skills occur rapidly and fluidly, having no end motion delay nor long start up charges. * Even Ground - (Buff) This buff extends the cancellation period of all Null skills by 10 minutes when activated. When a deactivation occurs, the user gets his abilities deactivated in equal amount, placing himself on the same footing as the foe in terms of skills. It clumps together the Nullify-named skills into one, practically shutting down everything system-based. This forces both sides to fight with real life ability for ten whole minutes. Afterwards, the user gains back 10% health in 10 seconds. Requires 10 Zero Power stacks to activate. * Abandon the Crutch - (Debuff) Zero Power stacks last 30 seconds. Skills Bread and Butter * Null Shadow - (1-hit strike) An all purpose deactivation skill. Simply a left-to-right slash that can be directed in any direction. 20 second cooldown for deactivated skill. 15 second cooldown. * Null Void - (1-hit strike) An all purpose deactivation skill. Simply a right-to-left slash that can be directed in any direction. 20 second cooldown for deactivated skill. 15 second cooldown. * Null Ether - (1-hit strike) An all purpose deactivation skill. Simply a vertical slash that can be directed in any direction. 20 second cooldown for deactivated skill. 15 second cooldown. * Null Blasts - (4-hit strike) An all purpose deactivation skill that works in ranged scenarios. Only throwing knifes can be used. The motion to activate this skill is involved grasping the knife by the blade, holding it vertical and then throwing it at the enemy so that the point strikes first. Maximum range of such a throw is about 30 meters. After the first precision attack, three more knives will be thrown in a horizontal fan-shape, a spread shot to catch the enemy. This second part can be delayed and better aimed after the first attack. 20 second cooldown for deactivated skill. 30 second cooldown. * Null Aura - (1-hit strike) An all purpose deactivation skill that works best with a smash-potential weapon. The user takes their weapon and jumps upwards about a meter and slams back down, creating a spherical orb-like wave that explodes outwards up to 10 meters. This effectively cancels out all sword skills being activated in the vicinity. Has average impact power. 20 second cooldown for deactivated skill. 60 second cooldown'.' * Null Jabs - (3-hit combo) An all purpose deactivation skill that works best with stabbing weapon types. The user unleashes a quick 3-strike jab combo at the enemy's weapon. 20 second cooldown for deactivated skill. 30 second cooldown. Slot Cancels * Weapon Nullify - (1-hit strike) A deactivation skill that occurs through a simple horizontal slash technique with the weapon. Upon striking the enemy's blade, the current skill used is canceled and all weapon skill slots—those with a weapon in its name—will be immediately shut down. No more sword skills can be utilized from those slots for 30 seconds. 60 second cooldown. * Specialty Nullify - (1-hit strike) A deactivation skill that occurs through a reverse grip or hook punch-like parry with the weapon end coming from the bottom of a clenched fist. Upon contact, the current sword skill is nullified and any specialty skills like unique skills or extra skills are immediately shut down for 30 seconds; no skills can be utilized from those slots. 2 minute cooldown. * Status Nullify - (1-hit strike) A deactivation skill that occurs through the use of a powerful aerial smash-attack. Leaping up 10 meters, the user slams down the generate an orb-like wave that blows out 40 meters with weak impact power. All status effects on sword skills or abilities will be disabled for 30 seconds. This means that if a Stun was supposed to occur at the end of a hit, it will not. Any and all statuses that can be directly transferred by a skill is shut down. 90 second cooldown. * Buff Nullify - (1-hit strike) A deactivation skill that occurs through the doubling of a weapon's length for a double forward lunge attack. Both times the skill must strike in some way, either a weapon of a person, for the deactivation to occur. All active buff triggers on sword skills or abilities will be disabled for 30 seconds. This means that if a strength buff was to occur at the end of a skill, it will not. Any and all buffs that can be directly gained by a skill is shut down. Cooldown 3 minutes. * Inventory Nullify - (1-move) A deactivation skill that must be immediately activated within 3 seconds of an enemy consuming a potion or using a crystal to heal. The user can then brandish a weapon to generate a powerful flash of light. This light lasts for 10 seconds. At any moment that the enemy looks at the light, their inventory will no longer be able to be pulled open, the button cancelled for 10 minutes. Whatever items are out will remain out, but no more can be spawned. 2 hour cooldown. Users * Sho Category:Skill Category:Extra Skills